Many devices and services have been provided to consumers that aim to decrease complexity and increase safety and security for the older adult. Such devices are often single-purpose, push button devices that may be worn, carried, or otherwise situated hopefully within reach of an older adult who may need assistance. Such devices transmit basic information such as a device identifier to a central monitoring station or terminal, which then passes the information on to a caregiver or appropriate authorities such as police, fire, medical, or 911 call takers. In life-or-death situations, such a “middle man” can cost the user precious time that could make the difference between life and death.